Day of Reddening Snow
by Biggesttailsfan
Summary: Sonic and his friends are in trouble this time, a new danger has arisen, one that even they may not even be able to stop. This is a continuation/spin-off of a story done by a friend of mine on DeviantArt! Meant as a Christmas special. Note: Not all scenes are appropriate for all audiences,and there are many mentions of blood, one bloody scene in particular.


Before reading,I recommend you read the story below first,then this'll make a little more sense :D Happy late Christmas!

art/Taismo-Unhappy-Christmas-344303583

...Well that was a very enlightening sequence of events there,wasn't it?

We have our hero meeting his lover again in the world of the dead for the first time.

Well let me tell you,this won't be his last...but probably his best...

What? Well all will be revealed soon enough.

But let me warn,if you are a bit squeamish,you should not continue past this little introduction.

So now with the story, this tale tells of the day after the events previously depicted,that's right,Christmas day.

Unlike the previous day,this is more or less (more by leagues) a tale of woe and terror

Forever onward in mobius,ALL of mobius,this day shall be know as,The Day of Reddening Snow.

Now,on with the show!

7:00 A.M.

Tails woke up from a restful sleep,but it was still kinda early,so he decided to go back to sleep...

7:05 A.M.

Tails couldn't seem to go back to sleep,he was too energetic and gleeful from the past day's events.

And besides,it was Christmas! Christmas was one,if not the most, happy time of the year!

Tails arose from his bed and went over by the Christmas tree,his eyes gazed at the plant on the mantle piece,and the note left next to it.

He opened it and re-read it:"Thank you for the necklace Tails, and Happy Christmas! Love Cosmo xx"

He smiled,"Maybe I'll see her again today" he thought to himself

He wondered if he should chance fate again and try to fall asleep again,but decided a walk might do him some grabbed his hat,his winter coat,gloves,a couple pairs of pants,some more socks and sett off.

After leaving his house,he decided to take a walk through Station Square throughout the town,he noted the large amounts of white fluffy snow all around him.

Oddly enough, around the middle of the town...

Softly(but just loud enough to noticed):Huff...huff...huff...

Tails turned around to find an old male raccoon running in his moved over as to let him through,but the old man was actually coming AT him.  
The old man stopped right in from of him panting.

Old man: Hrf...hf...ugh,I need to work out more...

"Um...hello..." Tails replied awkwardly

Old man: TAILS! I HAVE DIRE NEWS FOR YOU!

Tails: Dire?

Old man: Grave even.

Tails: What? What is it?

Old man: I am a fortune teller from downtown Station Square, and I have seen very horrible things to happen on this day,you're going to die today Tails...die.

Tails: Really? How do you figure?

Old man: I have seen many dire visions,that came from your killer.

Tails(sarcastically suspicious): Rrreeaallyy? What's his name?

Old man: I don't name he gave me was Daemeon,but I could tell he was lying.

Tails: So how don't you know his real name?

Old man: I'm a fortune teller Tails,not a physic.

Tails: So how did you know he was lying?

Old man: Just a strong hunch.

Tails: Well you of all people should know that hunches aren't always right.

Old man: But I even know the exact time of your death,

Tails: Orly? When then?

Old man: You shall take your last breath at 8:40 P.M.,sharp, and I mean on the dot.

Tails: ...Hmm...ok,your worries have been noted.

Old man: So you'll return home then?

Tails: We-

A blue blur shot past them, interrupting Tails. Then blue blur started backtracking until it was standing right next to Tails.

It was Sonic.

Sonic: Tails,we need you to help us a little farther into town.

Tails(quizzically): Why?

Sonic: The local police need help in a serious situation at a convenient 's got hostages and everything.

Tails(suddenly excited and concerned): Really? Then we need to get going immediately!

Old man: NNNOOO!

Both Sonic and Tails had turned around to meet eyes with the suddenly bewildered Old man.

Old man: This is only the beginning of your mustn't go!

Tails: Sorry,but reality calls!

Tails and Sonic zoom off into the distance leaving the old man to himself.

Old man: Foolish boy,he may have a lover,but he's cheating on her with Death.

A black flame appeared at the Old man's left ear.(For now and for the rest of the story,we are going to refer to all unknown characters as:"?"

?: I told you he wouldn't listen.

Old man: Yes, I realize that now *sigh* if only...

Now back to Tails and Sonic zooming through the city,like old times

Sonic: Who was that old man anyways Tails?

Tails: Just a old * air quotes* "fortune teller" off his rocker,talking about my death and spooky.

Sonic: Aw,don't listen to that,if you ask me,there is no way to predict the future.

Tails: Same as I feel too bro.

Sonic and Tails arrive at the convenient store to see a rather bewildered scene,there was about six police cars and dozens of police officers,even a couple of S.W.A.T.

Sonic approached the officer.

Sonic: What's the deal here officer?

Officer: We have a 52-02

Sonic: What's that?

Officer: ...I have no idea,we just know when there's trouble when we scream random numbers in the comm.

Sonic & Tails: *facepalm*

Officer: But seriously,there is a escaped inmate from the Station Square prison. We need Sonic to take him out,or talk some sense into him.

Sonic: Can Tails come too?

Officer: Negative,he's too young.

Tails(protesting manner): But I helped save the universe!

Officer: Yes,but a gun will end your life faster than any Metarex.

Sonic: He's right Tails,guns are a dangerous 't worry,I'll be out soon enough.

"Okay..." Tails grumbled.

Sonic started to walk through the crowd of police into the convenient store. He hasn't even given thought to how the gunner will react when he walks in,but he walks in anyway.

Sonic(sarcastically): Why hello there,how are you?

The gunner slowly turns his head and Sonic can see more of his features.

Sonic is somewhat creeped at his features,red eyes (bloodshot might I add),bleeding out from his left eye,already has a few bullet holes scattered around his chest,and his irises are greatly reduced to look nearly like dots in his eyes.

He was a hedgehog like Sonic,except his fur was brown and was ruffled up everywhere,even the quills. (he shall be known as "Gunner"

"sonic..."the Gunner whispered.

The Gunner immediately NEARLY dropped to the floor. He looked like a puppet up on his strings,his knees are bent inward and each hand was resting on each respective leg.

"Uh...yea that's of it?"Sonic replied.

"I'm...your biggest...fan.."He managed to whimper.A tear ran down his cheek (from the eye that isn't bleeding)

"So why don't you put the gun down so we can talk about things"Sonic said nervously.

"I...can't" he replied

Sonic: Why?

"Because...because HE'S got control over me" The Gunner replied.A new expression of bewilderment and fear washed over him and more tears ran down his cheek.

Sonic: Who?

"S...Se..."The Gunner instantly put the gun in his mouth.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!No need for that put the gun down,and...uhmm...you can come to my Christmas party,okay?" Sonic bribed.

The Gunner seemed to take no heed in his words,because...

He pulled the trigger.

A tidal wave of blood,with some chunks of brain,washed over most of the hostages.

They all stood there in horror as the man fell to the ground and soaked in his own blood.

Tails and all the other police flinched in terror of what just happened.

Almost all the hostages started screaming and shouting in horror,some in disgust from being washed in blood.

Sonic stepped over the dead body and tried to start calming everyone down.

That was a mistake.

The only person that was calm through all this was a little mongoose girl of about eight years of age. She was the only one to take note of what was happening.

She was the only one to keep an eye on the dead body.

She was the only one who heard the cracking of bones,their splitting and poping as they sounded through the was it?

The body was raising it's arm,but from the way he fell,his hands and arms were facing the of the body swiviling the arms to turn them upright,the body just obliviously broke its elbow and raised the gun.

The girl looked at where the gun was pointing and gasped in horror.

It was a straight shot for Sonic's head.

"SONIC,WATCH OUT!"she yelled in terror,her voice somehow drowning out all the comotion around her.

Sonic turned around,and with a mighty stroke of luck

The gun went off,and got him right between the eyes.

This time,instead of a torrent of blood,it was just a small hole made in the back of Sonic's skull.

Half a second later,a large THUD hit the ground.

Sonic was dead.

Tails and the rest of the police were in even more horror as this scene played out,but Tails of all people were at a crossroads.

He wanted to go inside and let all of his sorrow wash over his best friend's,no,his BROTHER'S dead body,but he feared that whatever...DEMON that had that man possessed would come back as he ran in and kill him.

Tails settled with,"I'll find some way to avenge you,and I will be at your funeral."

Now with tears welling immensely in his eyes, he immediately took off to his house.

House

Tails rushed inside,slammed the door shut,locked it,and stood there...panting,the tears still pouring from his eyes. After a few minutes of just standing there panting,he finally just broke down and bawled sits in such position for what seems like hours until he actually looked at the clock.  
The clock was one he built himself,it was designed to get the perfect time,no matter what.

It read 7:35

Just then,there was a knock at the door. Tails wiped off the tears off his face with his coat,and opened the door.  
Tails met eyes with solemn Cream and Amy at his door.  
They stood there just looking at one another for a while.

Amy was the first one to speak,"Tails,I heard what happened to Sonic..."

Cream gasped sharply,but quietly.

"So...what? Are you here to yell at me about...fleeing the scene?" Tails questioned through sniffs

"No,no,no Tails,not at all. Even I would have done the same." Amy reassured

"We're just here to talk and be of some comfort."Cream added

"Well thank you,please...come in" Tails beckoned,again through sniffs

Amy and Cream entered the house and set themselves down on the sofa.

"Need anything?" Tails asked

"No,I'm fine."replied Cream

"I'm good,thank you."replied Amy

"Okay."Tails replied

Tails plopped himself on a leather chair and out his feet on a nearby ottoman,and so they talked.  
They spoke of things from the past,the good times with Sonic,those countless times they disowned Eggman's evil schemes,and even the topic of Cosmo had arisen.  
Once they were all done,they felt refreshed by the talk,and Amy and Cream were about to take their leave. Tails looked at the clock and couldn't believe how much time had passed.

The clock read 9:26

Wow! he thought,time flies in this house...

"Bye Tails!"Cream called

"Yes,thank you for your time,and Merry Christmas!"called Amy

"Merry Christmas!"Tails called back

Tails shut the door,feeling very pleased and happy once again,with an optimistic attitude.  
The words of the Old man reverbed in his head.

"8:40,sharp" the Old man warned

Tails once again glanced at the clock. It read 9:27.

"Heh"Tails said to himself,"you were wrong Old man..."

Just then,a splash was heard near his house,he figured.

Tails went to the door to see what the commotion was,and found himself greeted with the white fluffy (decieving)snow.  
But as he opened the door to a 90 degree angle,he heard two soft THUMPS.  
Tails extended his head a little further out of the door. He looked to his left and saw red on his house,right under his window.

"Huh."Tails thought to himself,"Wonder who splashed red paint on my house.I mean,it's a Christmas color and all,but-"  
Tails cut himself off,because while he was talking,he had been slowly moving his head right,and then he realized that the red substance wasn't paint.

It was blood.

Amy's and Cream's blood

Tails took a long,dreaded look at the two bodies,laying in the white snow,coloring it red as the blood poured from their bodies.  
What is even more sickening was that on Amy's back,he found a note.

It read,  
"Turn over body for some answered questions"

Tails took a prolounged look at Amy's body,he was already repulsed at the sight of it,now he would have to touch it, AND turn it over.  
Well he took that chance,he gently grabbed Amy's dead shoulder and slowly turned over the body...

(RED ALERT! RED ALERT! (in more ways than one ) THE FOLLOWING SCENE DEPICTS OF VERY GRAPHIC AND GORY MATERIAL! I SHALL DO MY BEST TO GET YOU TO GAG TOO,BUT IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE SQUEAMISH AND DON'T WANT TO VOMIT,I RECOMEND SKIPPING TO THE NEXT DASHES (-))

The first thing Tails did was gag a little bit in his mouth,for the body was even more disgusting face up.  
There was a HUGE gash across her too deep to save,even if she deep,he could clearly see her rib cage from her open rib cage was shattered into many little chunks the littered her insides and the snow.  
There was also easy to notice that her heart was also punctured, which was steadily spouting blood,like a fountain.  
After a while,Amy's heart stopped spoouting,and Tails only stood,panting as the tears came pouring once again.

"Who...could do such a thing?" Tails sobbed.

Just then,Tails noiced yet another note on Amy's face. He removed it,

It read,  
"Like what you see? If not,your garunteed a kick and a hint over there

The arrow pointed over to Cream's body,which,to his disbelief,had even more blood coming from it.  
Tails again turned over body,and openly threw up at the sight,the green glop staining the snow.

Her face was gone.

The skin around her face had been neatly cut in an oval,leaving only the bloody skull showing was an even BIGGER gash on Cream's rib cage was completely annialated,almost all of it was in bits and heart was chopped in half,and even though she was no longer bleeding, her corpse was so filled with blood,he could fill about a third of his bath tub with it.  
A third note was planted on her left arm.

It read,  
"Don't worry, you're not next, but it'll happen soon :3 Guess who?"

Tails' legs felt wobbly,and he fell to his knees,and soon after, his face made contact with the snow.  
He layed there,sobbing his eyes out.

"Who is...stalking me?"Tails wined

Tails closed his eyes for a moment,when he heard,

"Just cuz." An evil voice whispered

"What?!" Tails jolted

But when he awoke,he wasn't in the snow anymore,he was on a familiar balcony.

"This is where I first met Cosmo!" Tails remembered

Tails looked around, and saw an ever beutiful Cosmo,at the same place they met before.

"Tails?" She surprisingly questioned.

This takes place in a dark room,with almost nothing but a lonely creature inside.

"So it has taken motion...so how should I kill this one?" The evil voice plotted

"That urban legend has to be right,but I can't test it myself...I wonder if he's figured it out yet..."he wondered "I suppose I should check up him."

The voice made a mental connection with the desired recipiant. (Note,for this conversation,I'll be using script style,Voice 1 shall be our above "evil voice" and Voice 2 shall be the recipiant)

Voice 1: Hello?

Voice 2: Hm? What is it?

Voice 1: What's your status?

Voice 2: I'm okay,what made you think otherwise?

Voice 1: Don't toy with me, I meant the urban legend! Is it true?

Voice 2: OOOOHHH! That's what you want... Well I've did my fair share of reasearch and testing and...

Voice 1: And?

Voice 2: Aaaannnddd...

Voice 1: I SAID DONT TOY WITH ME! ANSWER!

Voice 2: Okay,okay...Just building up some drama. A-

Voice 1: We don't need drama,we need results.

Voice 2: I noticed...Anyways,yea. The "Legend of the Second Death" is true,the first 5 people reside there today.

Voice 1: EXCELLENT! And perfect timing too. I just sent him back to your world.

Voice 2: Back?

Voice 1: Yea,who did you expect to send him there the first time,Venom?

Voice 2: Well no...but you? Why so nice?

Voice 1: I want him to suffer as much as possible,or at least Venom does...

Voice 2: Well...I don't see why but...ok. What's done is done anyways.

Voice 1: Yup,well I gotta run,I have some business to attend to.

Voice 2: Ok,bye...OH WAIT! Something just came to me,are you going to tell him your real name? I mean, he may still remember you.

Voice 1: No,Venom doesn't want that liberty to him.

Voice 2: Hmph...Who knew that the "Trio from Hell" would take so much interest in one fox?

Voice 1: Not even me...Ok, see ya later Zinc.

Zinc: See ya later, Seth.

The metal connection was severed...

"Well now, time to go and do what needs to be done..."

He scooted back further into the darkness and created a doppelganger to take his place.

"There, that should keep them satisfied. You," He beckoned to his clone,"go up further into the light,and move your mouth to the noise of the portal."

The Ganger nodded his head and proceeded to scoot into visable view of his watchers.

Seth opened a portal,that made many weird,yet familiar sounds and the doppleganger mouthed the sounds and swayed as it was commanded.

"The swaying is an interesting touch." thought Seth

"What the hell is he doing?" an officer asked. He watched as the doppleganger was swaying,making those wierd noises.

"I don't know, but who knows what any of these freaks do?" another officer replied

"Humph. I guess this is why they're here." the first officer responded

"I guess this is why they call it an insane asylum." the secon officer retorted

"See you later,officers."Seth quietly cheered

He entered the portal,purple in color,and underwent the always weird sensation of being teleported.  
He arrived near the steps of the balcony,where Tails and Cosmo were standing,looking bewildered.

"What?" Seth wondered

He realized that he didn't make the most subtle of enterences, in fact, it was quite the opposite. There was a blinding light that surrounded him as he entered the room.  
He looked around to see everyone was staring at him with the same bewildered expression.

"Hello." a voice came up to him, "What's your name?"

He turned around to see who was talking to him,and instantly,he was pleased,for his target had come to him.

It was Cosmo

"Hello there seedarian." Seth replied. He noticed Tails standing near her,with fear and tears still in his eyes.

He tried his best not to smile at the sight,but his face managed a small,seemingly uncontrollable smirk.

"What's your name?" Cosmo restated

"Oh,my name?" Seth asked. Seth knew he couldn't use his real name,that would give everything away.

"My name is Xiglan" Seth slyly thought up

"Nice,to meet you Xiglan" Cosmo said,extending her hand for a handshake.

Seth took the hand, and shook her hand. Consequently,they gazed into each other's eyes.

While Seth had no interest,mearly showing false formality, Cosmo seemed lost in the fox's sharp violet seemed like many worlds to her.  
She was so lost that when Seth (Xiglan) put his hand down,she continued staring and making the shaking motion with the air.

"Uhh..Cosmo?" Tails started,worried

"Huh?...What?" Cosmo wondered, whirling her head around frantically

"You kinda spaced out there." Seth pointed out

"Oh,I hadn't noticed." Cosmo replied

"So how did you die,Xiglan?" asked a pedestrian.

"These damn pedestrians..." Seth thought to himself. Now he had to come up with another that would perhaps seperate but what would she be more interested in?

"Maybe,I should have came more prepared." Seth thought to himself

"Well?" Another pedestrian pressured

Seth then came up with an idea.

"I died while our planet was in a civil war, and the Metarex came in and wiped us. Dark Oak took our planet egg and left all the survivors to die." Seth answered

"The Metarex?" Cosmo chimed, almost questionably

"Yea, is that a problem?" Seth asked

"Somewhat. The Metarex have been gone for some time now,how come you just now died?" Cosmo questioned more aggressivley

"I have rather good survival skills" Seth countered

"Really? Well how come your here?" Cosmo again questioned

"Food runs out eventually,especially in the middle of a war."Seth tactfully countered

"Especially when your planet's planet egg has been removed" a pedestrian defended

"Ok,what was your planet's name then?" Cosmo retorted

"Algoron" Seth countered

"Never heard of it." Cosmo answered

"Neither have I." Tails chimed in

"It's far away from any seedarian planet" Seth retorted,"Or Mobius" directing his gaze at Tails

"How did you know Tails was from Mobius?" Cosmo brang up

"What?" Seth asked

"We never said anything about Tails yet, so how did you know he was from Mobius?" Cosmo,again bringing up a good point

"I've seen Mobians before,he's got the scent and feel of a Mobian." Seth answered,feeling quietly proud of his answer

Cosmo sensed his pride,and worked on it,"Well if I say so myself..."Cosmo started. She sniffed Tails (Tails looked rather bashful throughout this procces) and then she sniffed him.

"You two carry a rather simmilar scent." Cosmo finished,rubbing her finger on her nose, openly proud for her response.

"Shit! This is breaking apart fast!" Seth panicked to himself.

"And what would it mean to you that I'm lying about my death?" Seth gave in

"Determines whether or not I can trust you." Cosmo replied

"Okay,she doesn't suspect anything important..." Seth releaved himself

"Why do you need trust? It's not like you can die a secon time,or anything." Seth replied

"Still.I'd prefer more friends than enemies." Cosmo replied

"Let's see what happens when I do...this." Seth thought to himself

"But you can I'm your friend,right?" Seth asked innocently,making sure to assentuate his violet eyes.

"Uh...yea,you are."Cosmo stuttered,blushing.

"Cosmo!" Tails pleaded, again worried

"What Tails?" Cosmo answered

Tails was about to speak when Xiglan (Seth) interuppted with

"Well,I'm going to explore the house a bit more,Ciao!" Xiglan (Seth) called

"See ya!" Cosmo called back

"Bye (and good riddence)."Tails quietly called back

-  
Tails' Point of View

As Xiglan walked off,talking to some of the others as he was,Tails turned to Cosmo, with mild fury in his eyes

"What was that?" Tails interrogated Cosmo

"What? Can't a girl be friendly?" Cosmo replied,walking back towards the balcony (of love :D)

"I think that was a little too friendly if you ask me." Tails grumbled,following Cosmo to the balcony

"Oh really?" Cosmo replied romantically,"I would never do this to just any 'friend'"

Now out on the balcony, Cosmo gave Tails a passionate kiss on the lips.

The stood like that for a few moments,then they released lips

"Hehe...that never gets old." Tails responded

Cosmo gave a cute laugh,and replied with, "Now wait here,I have a special Christmas gift for you!"

Cosmo began to turn around and re-enter the house and fetch the present.

"Perfect." Seth evily chuckled from atop the roof. He jumped down to make a stealthy and quick blow, a strong side-fist swipe to the temple of her head,a near instant kill.

What he didn't count on was Tails to turn around too and notice Xiglan (Seth) coming down,like a hawk going for a kill,and everything seemed to move in slow motion.

"Cosmo! WATCH OUT!" Tails cried in horror

"Hm?" Cosmo responded, and turned her head just enough to see the fist coming at her.

The swipe connected,but it hit her forehead.

Cosmo flew back with consiederable force into the railing of the balcony. There was a loud THUD as her back hit the wooden railing. She was temporarily stunned by the impact.  
Seth took note of this,and capitalized on the opening,but so was Tails. So in mid jump,Seth extended his arm,put his open hand out,and willed three spirits out of his arm. The spirits went stright to Tails and grabbed him,one on his left arm,one on his right arm, and one on his waist. Once secured,they blew up simultaneously as a forceable puff of smoke and made a loud BOOM in the air as it pushed Tails back a few feet.  
It wasn't much,but it was enough to get ahead of Tails.  
At this point,he needed to act fast,because many of the other residents were ruching out to see what all the commotion was.  
So Seth quickly scooped her up,put her in a neckhold and bellowed,

"STOP! STOP,ALL OF YOU! STAY WHERE YOU ARE OR THE SEEDARIAN DIES!"

Cosmo started struggling in his arms,and in response,

"That means you too,missy,make any violent advances,and you die!" Seth warned

"Die?" questioned one of the residents, "Bub,if you haven't already noticed,we already are dead, it's not like we ca-"

He was cut short, because with his spare hand,Seth send a spirit in his direction. The spirit entered his body and caused the resident to explode, sending bucket loads of blood on everyone present. Tails stood with sheer horror,feeling the sheer force of the blood, and for it being dumped on him.

"Any other smart-asses wanna speak up?" Seth asked imtimidatingly

No one else spoke up.

"Good,now if you'll excuse me..." Seth tightened his grip on Cosmos' neck.

"NO!" Tails shouted, "Take me instead!"

"...Tails...erk!" Cosmo managed to croak.

"Awww..how cute...He thinks he has a choice." Seth replied mockingly

"What?" Tails tensly questioned

At that, his grip on Cosmo actually became deadly.

"P..p..please..don't...I don't want to...go it alone..." Cosmo choked out.

"Don't worry," Seth replied,his simile going from evil to devilish,"You'll see your mom there too"

"W...hat?" Cosmo loudly croaked

Seth then prepared to seal the deal, he was tightening his grip so hard, you could start hearing the shattering of bones coming from Cosmos' neck  
Before she went to Second Death, she and Tails gazed at each other for what seemed to be the last time.

"By Tails..." He heard her thoughts as clear as polished glass

"Cosmo..." Tails whimpered, (EVEN) more tears welling up in his eyes.

A moment later,the mental connection no longer exsisted,and Cosmo moved on to Second Death.

Everyone was silent and solomn,all except one angered beaver,adult,male.

"You...you monster...YOU'RE HORRIBLE!" the enraged beaver cried,and ran towards Xiglan (Seth)

"What you call being a monster..."Seth began as the beaver lunger towards him, "...I call sex with Death."

The beaver jumped at him,arms ready to grab Seth. Seth simply started to swipe with his left hand,aimed at his neck.

The blow connected.

He pushed further,the beaver's neck snapped

With slightly more effort

He took the beaver's head clean off.

Tails and everyone there stood in disbelief as Xiglan (SETH!) manually beheaded the beaver,a small string of blood connecting the beaver's head to his body.

Then, Seth ,with superfox like speed, hurried over to Tails and gripped him by the chest fur and spat

"YOU'RE NEXT!"

This jolted Tails awake,and he was back in Mobius.

The first thing he saw was Amy and Cream's bodies next to his.  
Then he looked up to find Xiglan, wearing his most devilish smile yet, perhaps because his mouth was dripping with blood.  
Behind him,was probably the most horrible thing yet,and made a chill as sharp as glass run down his spine.

The whole city of Station Square was engolfed in flames.  
"And they're all dead!" Xiglan finished.

Tails jolted to an even higher level of quickly got up and ran for the opened it,slammed it,and as he was locking it,the door exploded in his face,sending him flying deep into his living room.  
Tails landed,starstruck and stunned on his back,as Xiglan made his advances,his dramatic slow advances.  
Seth stood at the entrance,not moving any closer to Tails.

When Tails regained his bearings,he noticed the sudden stop.

"HA YOU VAMPIRE! YOU CANT ENTER UNLESS I INVITE YOU IN! AND ILL NEVER INVITE YOU IN!HAHAHA!"Tails screamed,obviously sounding desperate

"What? What are you babbaling about?" Xiglan questioned, spitting out some blood in the process.

He extended a hand towards Tails,and he formed a sword of pure darkness into his hand. He grasped it with much satisfaction and proceeded towards Tails again.

"...DANG IT!" Tails exclamed.

Tails figured that he had no other choice but to try to fight back,but in the back of his head,he knew he couldn't win. He sliced off a guy's head with his bare hands! How could he compete?  
Nonetheless,Tails took a fighting stance.

"Fighting?" Xiglan mocked

"Problem?" Tails replied

"Nah, I hate my kills too easy anyways" Xiglan retorted

They stood there in the living room,just the two of them,staring each other eye to eye. THe longer Tails stared,the fear in his blue eyes started to fade.

"I feel truely brave" Tails solmnly thought.

On the other hand,Xiglan's eyes have been steedily changing from the sharp, out-of-this-world violet,to a plain bloody red.

They stood staring for a few moments longer,until Tails decided to take the first shot.

Tails lunged at the opposing fox with all his hatred and pain, wound up a left-handed punch,directed straight to the nose.

Before the punch connected, Xiglan caught the punch in mid-air with ease.

He twisted the hand violently to the left,creating a SNAPPING sound in the air.  
Xiglan rendered Tails' left hand useless.

But he didn't stop there,he quickly slid his hand down Tails' arm until it reached his elbow. He started to raise Tails' left arm,until Tails let loose another punch with his right arm.  
Xiglan simplt cocked his head to the left to dodge it, and continued to raise Tails' left arm, and he jabbed his sword into his armpit.

Tails winced at the pain,backing up from Xiglan, taking his sword with him.  
He tried to yank out the sword himself,but his hand simply went throuh the blade.

"Only souls of darkness can touch a blade of pure darkness" Xiglan pointed out, "You're,unfortunately,a soul of light."

"Oh joy." Tails replied quite sarcastically

Suddenly, the pain went down a bit. Tails looked at his bloody armpit again, and saw that the saw the sword was removed from it.

"Oh goo-" Tails started

He was interuppted by a blow to the head by Xiglan,and knocked him down to the floor.  
Tails was about to get up,until Xiglan pointed the sword,tipped with Tails' own scarlet blood.

"Any last requests?" Xiglan asked, raising the sword for a deadly blow

"Life?" Tails tried

"Nice try." Xiglan (Seth) chuckled

The sword raised a bit more.

"Wait wait wait. Xiglan isn't your real name,is it?" Tails asked

"No." Xiglan replied

"So what is it?" Tails asked

At this,the sword lowered a bit.

"...Well I'm called many things..."the fox started,"...But for what I've done to you, you can just call me...

Hell in fur."

Finished,he proceded with the final blow,a decapitation with the sword of darkness.

*I have done some research,and according to some sources, the human brain remains conscious for about 15-20 seconds after decapitation. As this is too long for this story,I shortened the time to a dramatic 3 seconds, special for nine year olds*

Time seemed to slow,as Tails' decapitated flew through the air.

Second 1:

The head shifted a bit to the left.

Second 2:

Head is at a 90 degree parralel to the ground,looking at clock

Second 2.5:

Tails was able to quickly process what he saw. His thoughts are best summed up with three feelings: Nostalgia,Indefference and Fear.  
Tails remembered a crucial peice of information,that he overlooked before.

Nostalgia ^

"8:40 P.M.,sharp" the old man returned

"I'm going to die" He lastly thought.

Indifference ^

He could only process the last feeling,fear,as he watched his clock...

Ticked from 8:39 P.M. to 8:40 P.M.

Seth stood and watched this go down,and joked,

"At least he'll be able to see his love again...oh wait, she's in Second Death..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA,HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Seth lastly laughed, and left the house of what used to be Tails'.

He connected to mental connection again:

Seth: He's in the realm of the Dead...permanately...

Voice: Good,I should have fun tourturing him here...

The second voice was Zinc.

The End :D


End file.
